


Vodka, kimono et paillettes

by Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Elle le rendait accro dans toute son imperfection.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tayuya
Kudos: 1





	Vodka, kimono et paillettes

**One shot**

**.**

**.**

**Vodka, kimono et paillettes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle était tellement _fucked up_.

Neji serra les dents alors qu'une vague de plaisir lui arrivait de plein fouet. Ses mains fondirent automatiquement sur les hanches de Tayuya qui ondulait son bassin lascivement au dessus de lui. Il avait besoin de plus. Elle prenait trop son temps, c'était insupportable.

Elle était si imparfaite qu'il en bandait douloureusement.

Neji l'incita à bouger plus vite, mais Tayuya ouvrit les yeux, elle le regarda, et il cessa immédiatement de l'inciter à faire quoique se soit. Il la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses foutues hanches, parce qu'il était littéralement absorbé par le topaze de ses yeux.

Il faisait totalement sombre dans la chambre, seuls les lumières de la ville éclairaient la pièce. Et les yeux de Tayuya. Ces putains d'iris couleur soleil.

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et se pencha en avant vers lui. Ses seins épousèrent son torse et il encercla son dos avec ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'il espéra secrètement lui faire du mal. Il voulait qu'elle ressente ce que lui ressentait depuis des semaines, des mois, des années, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Depuis la terminale, à aujourd'hui troisième année de fac.

C'était partie de jambe en l'air sur partie de jambe en l'air. C'était bière, vodka, gin tonic à la main. C'était baiser, morsure et suçon. C'était ça, leur relation.

Et c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ trop bon.

Elle se releva et enfin ondula ses hanches plus vite, le libérant ainsi de toute frustration. Il se releva légèrement juste un peu, et amena l'une de ses mains vers leurs intimités totalement connectés. Son doigt trouva son clitoris qu'il titilla avec minutie. Il observa avec attention le visage de sa partenaire. Elle avait les paupières closes, lui permettant de voir qu'elles étaient recouvertes de paillette argenté. Son crayon noir coulait sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes et par moment elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

Elle était tellement belle.

Les gémissements qu'elle poussait étaient divins. Putain, il voulait l'entendre hurler son prénom tous les soirs de toute sa vie.

Il mouva lui hanche des hanches, l'accompagnant dans l'extase la plus pure, la plus brutale.

.

.

.

Elle alluma une cigarette, il ramassa son kimono par terre, se rhabillant tout en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les cheveux totalement décoiffés, elle ne lui parlerait plus, ne le regarderait plus jusqu'à leur prochain coït.

Neji se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer d'avoir l'air présentable lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, sa famille pensait qu'il était allé à son cours de karaté. Sauf que l'envie de la voir avait été trop forte et qu'il avait craqué. C'était souvent lui d'ailleurs qui abdiquait le premier. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre toute assurance, tout contrôle.

C'était pas la première fois qu'il séchait ses cours pour elle. Cours de latin, cours de judo, réunion de famille, anniversaire de Lee.

Tayuya avait toujours passé en priorité, mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais. Une partie de lui se douter qu'elle s'en foutrait totalement même si elle le savait. Une partie de lui savait qu'il était plus attaché à elle que elle à lui.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, et comme toute les autres fois, il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.


End file.
